Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V
Cole Protocol What? The armour looks nothing like the one on the Cole Protocol cover. I don't know where this originated, but it isn't the first time i've deleted it from the gallery section. Either cite a reason why it should stay, or don't add it again. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) In the released cutscreen from Halo Reach Spartans are seen wearing mark V armor. VARGR 15:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's not exactly confirmed. You see the armor seen in the Halo Reach cutscene looks very much a mix between Cole Protocol armor (minus the vent position) and the Mk V in Halo CE. Check and recheck if you don't agree. I say we put speculation aside for a while before it's officially announced.--Nerfherder1428 02:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I think its probable that the armor used in the halo reach trailer is mark V. All of the SPARTANs shown in the trailer have visible shield emitters, which means energy sheilds. As the Mark IV did not have shields, I think this is positive confirmation that they are wearing the Mark V (in addition to other things, such as armor structure, helmets, etc.) Spartan 501 06:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) And perhaps a bit of photo evidence: Your analysis is flawed in a few areas. Those lights are not the emitters themselves, for those are never seen on any shielding system, be MJOLNIR Mk. V and VI armor, the Sangheili Combat Harness, Jiralhanae Power Armor, or the Kig-Yar point defense gauntlets and Yanme'e shielding. The emitters are hidden within the armor or device in question, and the lights on at least some of the personal protection systems, notably the Jiralhanae Power Armor, are status lights, signifiers of the strength or weakness of the shield. As for the Sangheili Combat armor and MJOLNIR, the shield itself shows its strength as it is struck by continuous fire, it brightens to the point that it collapses, or changes to a deeper red in the case of the Kig-Yar gauntlets. As for the Mk. IV, it doesn't have any status known status lights that are visible to viewer, but may very well have them. It doesn't prove that they have shields; it just means that the design happens to have them. By the way, the comparison between the Bungie-designed Mk. IV from the cover of Halo: The Cole Protocol and the near-final image of what is the Halo Wars Mk. IV is flawed; only the Bungie version is canon, while the other is merely a stylized artistic interpretation by then Ensemble Studios and the animation company Blur. Showing the Halo Wars version in any form is unnecessary; you only need to show the Bungie-designed one, for it is the true Mk. IV. Still, a good try. Kudos to you, Spartan 501. --Exalted Obliteration 02:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) MK V Release Date I don't understand why people are still maintaining that the Mk V Mjolnir Armour was issued in 2552 I think that this part of the article should be changed. Firstly, because in the Halo 3 armour permutations descriptions, the MK V is listed as being issued in 2542, secondly it doesn't make any sense that the MK V suit underwent field testing the day before REACH fell, was issued to the Spartan II's on this day and then the nest day in Castle Base we find out from Dr. Halsey that pieces of the MK 6 suit have been in storage waiting for testing for a week. I doesn't sit right with me that this highly advanced suit was only in operation for about 2-3 weeks before being outdated by the MK VI suits. It nmakes a lot more sense if the MK IV was issued in 2525, the MK V in 2542 and then the MK VI in 2552. As far as I am concerned, this piece of canon has been outdated. Its not the fist time. Look at Elite armour, brute armour, marine armour, different vehicles, different weapons. Its not that they were invented and only put in place when they are seen, its that bungie needed to add something to tweak an aspect of gameplay, and then the canon is tweaked to go along with it. After all, according to The Fall of Reach, humanity's first contact with Elites was in 2552. But we know from Cole Protocol, Halo Wars and possibly Halo Evolutions (I dont know for a fact, haven't read it yet) that elites have been in contact with humanity since the start of the war. It isn't inconsistant canon in this case, its simply that canon has been changed over time as the story has progressed. So if the canon for elites in TFOR has changed, I think that the Mjolnir Mk V canon in TFOR could be changed as well, to match up with the bungie confirmed date of 2542.Rimnek 015 16:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We still maintain that the Mark V was issued in 2552 because this is a known Fact. Nothing, in any piece of canon has ever contradicted the fact that the Mark V was issued in 2552. And that will never be changed because there is nothing that even remotely hints that it wasn't. The quote in Halo 3 is actually telling you when Mark V went into production. And as for the whole testing and attacking thing, it does make sense that this stuff happened the day before Reach fell, Its called Not Knowing, who knew the Covenant would attack Reach the next day. Even the Master Chief assumed his home would not fall. ::All the other points you make are simply your poor attempts at trying to change and screw up Halo canon. Durandal-217 19:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, all you know is a lie now. Mark V was issued in November of 2551. John-117 was given the armor much later because he was on duty at the time. --TDSpiral94 05:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pluto is still a planet!外国人(7alk) 05:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, no, Bungie just announced that Pluto is actually a strawberry.--TDSpiral94 06:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My apologies if my opinion came off as aggressive, I see how it could have been interpretedd that way. I have a tendency to sometimes talk that way in my writing. Back to the 'Known Fact' thing, I just checked the armour permutations for the Mk V helmet and the wording is '...originally issued in 2542...' It said nothing about 'production'. I was just wodnering how the 'scale of canon' works then, as far as I understood, canon from Bungie supercedes any other canon that it directly contradicts. I do concede the point about the MK VI being ready however, but I think you misinterpreted what I was getting at. The issue dates have no correlation to the covenant invasion, except to help mark timing. Personally I just find it odd that such a significant armour upgrade would take 27 years to occur, followed by another significant armour upgrade 2-3 weeks later. Moving away from the MK V issue date, how are my other observations attempts to 'screw up canon'? As far as I can tell, canon is being updated all of the time, with Marine uniforms from halo 2-halo 3, the introduction of the elites face to face against humans, as far as I can tell, two directly contradictory pieces of canon cannot exist together, one has to supercede the other. I regret that my aggressive writing in my original post has prompted your response to be formulated the way it was, but I can assure you it it was not intended to 'screw up canon' I'm simply a fan of the halo series like you, and I was putting forth a piece of information that I had noticed that nobody else had commented on except for in the trivia. Apologies, Rimnek 015 17:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason why it took 27 years for the next update of the armor to be issued was because of the technology behind it, the energy shield system took all those years just to crack; and by the indications in Fall of Reach, Halsey herself was unsure if all the bugs in the system had been worked out. It would make since if they began production in 2542 because it means it took them 10 years to actually build the suit, the MJOLNIR is a very complex system the most complex system to date, it would fit that it takes a long time to build it. Having the suit actually being given out in 2542 wouldn't make sense with the established facts and technological development, meaning that technology takes years, even decades for it to reach a point where it can be put into everyday use. As for the Mark VI, while I dislike Halo: Bloodlines with a new found passion, the one thing out of that whole retarded story that I found made any sense, was how they are setting up the fiction behind the Mark VI. Which in essence they are saying, was developed in parallel to the Mark V by a different group, looking to improve upon the design and technology. It would explain how the suit just magically shows up just a month and a half after the fall of reach (it wasn't really a few weeks, more like a month and a half). ::The other points you bring up like the difference between Marine armor in Halo 2 and Halo 3 has a very simple explanation: They're just variants. Even the Marine Armor in Combat Evolved is still canon, just because it hasn't shown up again doesn't mean its not canon anymore. The Elite thing is however is another debate in itself. Canon gets updated from time to time to take account of what is being done, sometimes its acceptable (Harvest's population going from 3 million to 300,000) and sometimes it isn't (Other SPARTAN-III's surviving their missions). I hope that you'll excuse the fact that I am defensive when it comes to Halo canon to ensure accuracy and consistency. If you were Frank O'Connor or even Joe Staten my reaction to your initial post would be no different. So my apologies as well. Durandal-217 20:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with saying it's a rank 2 armor? Whats wrong?!?!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! Vegerot 06:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, quit with the excessive friggin' punctuation usage. It's annoying. Secondly, it would be equivalent to a Class II combat skin - were you to add it, you should be using the correct terminology. However, it really does not add anything to the article. It stays out. :Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Re-adding it repeatedly when someone else has taken it out is edit warring. You do it again and you and the other offending user might catch a block. SmokeSound off! 07:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you kidding?! It has to do with the article completely! It says what Class it is! :::No, it says what class it WOULD be, or rather, what it is equivalent to. MJOLNIR armor doesn't have an actual classification in Forerunner terms. SmokeSound off! 15:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK! Then lets add that!(I would add it myself but you said I would be banned)!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 15:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC)! Mark V Updated/Redesigned? Judging from what has been seen from Halo: Reach, shouldn't it be noted that the standard Mark V has been redesigned? Due to the advances in graphics and design, the helmet has been changed to look like a hybrid betweeen an ODST helmet, the Mark VI, all put into a shape that fits the Mark V. The rest of the armor, as seen on Noble Team and especially Noble Six, no longer quite matches the Halo 1 depiction, so shouldn't that mean that the main image be what Noble Six wears? The helmet resembles that of one of the older concepts for the Mark V in Halo 1, especially one that made Master Chief "look too mean", which was later adapted for the ODST armor. Given Bungie's apparent redesign of the Mark V, doesn't that render not only the Mark V depiction in Halo 1, but the helmet permutation from Halo 3, as irrelevant, outdated, and no longer canon? Its just a thought, but it seems to me to be a logical decision to make. If anyone can decide how armor is depicted and is automatically canon, that would be Bungie. --Exalted Obliteration 00:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is still considered canon and would be treated as the Halo 3 era of the Mark V helmet and this also applies to Halo:CE's version. I really hate to say this, but never ever make such a quick judgment as to saying "newer canon overides old canon". Canon doesn't always work in such way (Sometimes, old canon overides newer canon because of consistency in series but is somewhat uncommon due to the lack of reasoning and evidences. It's like law; sometimes, old law is effective over new law.) and it is extremely flexible provided you are able to reason reasonably. :Anyway, the current problem in Halo: Reach is to determine which armour worn by the members of Noble Team is the original MJOLNIR Mark V. As of now, it appears all of the armours worn by them have been heavily modified to their preferences and are not consistent in design. I would assume Halo: Reach will introduce a similar "Collect 'Em All" feature from Halo 2/3 for multiplayer and if it does, players will probably start with the original Mark V without any attachment as they did in Halo 2/3. Thus, I would suggest hold off with the images until the actual game is released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You won't come to a conclusion on that point, because none of the suits they are wearing is the default Mark V. What you'll really have to figure out is what variant of the Mark V each character is wearing. The default MJOLNIR Mark V is still canon and even the design of Nobel Teams armor reflects that the Mark V is still the Mark V. Even in the conceptual stage of development the designs for some of the characters armor was dead on Mark V. :::For example, look at the concept for Carter-259, you'll see the helmet is the standard Mark V, the concept art in the ViDoc shows the Spartans wearing the default Mark V. Also look at the early animations for cinematic scenes, you'll see that certain character helmets look a lot like the default Mark V helmet. :::Finally, another point to take into consideration is that published material for Reach states: "Nobel Team doesn't have the technical advancements of the Master Chief, but they make up for it with team work and tenacity. Over the course of duty, SPARTAN-IIIs are known to scavenge the battlefield and augment and modify their armor." Simply put the S-IIIs have a lot more freedom to customize, or even personalized (Emile) their armor then the S-IIs have. Durandal-217 02:13, After much research I have concluded that to most closely recreate Master Chief's character model from Halo:CE you need the Mark V helmet with gold/default visor, ODST left/right shoulders, and your choice of sage or olive as primary and secondary colors. Everything else is left default. The knees are all too different so it's up to the player. This isn't for debate of what is considered cannon but what I have concluded upon viewing all armor permutations side by side with screen shots of Halo:CE. Please put this on the Mark V page. Yeah because think about it. In Halo: First Strike Dr. Halsey gave the Spartans upgrades to their armor which John didn't get. SO mabye these upgrades were issued to anybody wearing the armor. So the update in the HUD could be merely because of the new update.Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 21:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC)!! Wouldn't it certainly be worth considering that the armour being so modular is consistent with all other depictions of the various other armours. In Halo Legends (I know I'm going to get teared apart for mentioning it) it shows a CQB and EVA variation of Mark IV and Halo 3 dsiplays many different variations and fully displays the modular capacity. Also Security armour is a variant upon Mark V so that already shows taht THIS armour as well has variations, etc. Technology Is the Mark 5 more advanced then the Elite(Sanghelli) Equivalent of the armor? I ask this because of all the abilities that it enhances and stuff. Also i editted that the Mark 5 can display Allies Shield and health status is that correct? :In a way, they are of similar technology but different; the MJOLNIR is the counterpart of the Sangheili Combat Harness. The MJOLNIR performances and functionality can be enhanced with attachments and equipments such as the ones we see in Halo Reach Multiplayer trailer but it all depends on the wearer and the combat environment/environment of the operation. The UNSC further improves the MJOLNIR by introducing armour variants which are specifically designed for certain combat roles (EVA for Aerospace/Aviation, CQB to enhance close combat, etc). The same is true with the Sangheili armour. So, they are of equal technology advancement; the difference is the mechanics of the armour. The MJOLNIR utilise a energy shield technology based off the Kig-Yar PDG and is considered far more inferior (to some extent) to the Sangheili shield technology. You can read more on Energy Shield article. Halo: Reach will further expand and elaborate what these attachments are and how they function. :Regarding squad interface on Allies Shield and Health Status; I would assume so, as the SPI armour has a similar interface which allows the wearer to review his/her squad's status and condition.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach Will the Classic Variant of the Mark V be available in Halo: Reach, I bet you get it when you beat the Campaign on Legendary (just a Guess). Still I hope it's in the Game, I think Mark V (B) Helmet is lame.--Justin Kane 00:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It looks just like the standard >.< -- Forerun ' 15:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Anyone know when the Mark V helmet is unlocked for purchase? Matt 2108 21:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yup. It shows up in the Armory after the rank of Captain. But you have to be Lieutenant Colonel in order to purchase it.--DESD11 03:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) A.I. Housing The article states that the reactive crystal layer that boosts the wearers physical attributes is the same layer that houses the A.I. This is not the case. The A.I is supported by a completely seperate layer as evidenced by the ''Encyclopedia on page 89. The two layers are in individual sections and indicate different elements of the suit on the diagram. As far as I can remember, The Fall of Reach ''describes John seeing a holographic representation of the Mk. V suit and notes the addition of the new layer. Don't quote me on that, I'll check that later. But even if that is not the case, the Encyclopedia's information should be enough proof that the two layers are in fact seperate from each other. Littlestag 14:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :You are mistaken, the section you are referring to on page 89 is essentially talking about the reactive liquid crystal layer. The same layer serves two different purposes. :The following is from the Xbox.com overview of the MJOLNIR Armor. :''Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is the most devastating weapon the suit carries: a layer of crystal. Woven by molecular tools into a superdense optical computer memory, this crystalline layer forms a network capable of supporting the kinds of artificial intelligence usually reserved for starships—a "piggyback" system. An A.I.'s personality and processing matrices can be carried by the armor and delivered to the onboard storage in a crystal data chip no larger than a personal currency chit. :And we know it amplifies strength Fall of Reach, Page 115: “Most importantly,” Dr. Halsey said, “the armor’s inner structure is composed of a new reactive metal liquid crystal. It is amorphous, yet fractally scales and amplifies force. In simplified terms, the armor doubles the wearer’s strength, and enhances the reaction speed of a normal human by a factor of five.” Durandal-217 16:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : : : :"There is a new layer sandwiched between the reactive circuits and the inner biolayers of your armor" :-Fall of Reach, pg. 252. : :The reactive layer that amplifies strength etc. was present in the Mark IV armour. The layer that holds the A.I. is noted here as being a new addition and it's location confirmed to be seperate from the reactive layer. The suit consists of "biolayers" first, A.I. Housing layer second, reactive layer third and then plating etc. : :I understand your point and that there your source says otherwise, but does xbox.com not count as media canon and therefore secondary to book canon?Littlestag 17:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The xbox.com article is as valid as the novels are, since it was put together by the team responsible for the Halo Story Bible on the Microsoft Franchise Development Group side (Eric Nylund, Eric Trautmann and Brannon Boren.) You can think of it as a layer within a layer, when you put that piece of the MJOLNIR undersuit on, it's just one layer, but if you were to open it up you find out its actually two layers of one undersuit, one layer contains the liquid crystal and on top of that is the crystalline that handles the A.I, but its still one layer; thus is why it is grouped under one section. The Mark IV contained just the reactive crystal layer, but the mark V and VI contain the that layer and the layer that supports the A.I. Durandal-217 00:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :: The article isn't very clear. I'm suggesting that that section should be reworded. At the minute it reads as if the A.I. layer and the reactive "strength" layer are one and the same. Although the entire undersuit is one item it is comprised of different layers like a cake, as you know. I'm talking technologically here, there should be a distinction for the sake of clarity. :::Done. Durandal-217 21:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks.Littlestag 02:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Updated Mark V picture. There seems to be a picture of the new Mark V, updated and used in Halo: Reach, floating around the internet. Mark V Should this picture be added to the Mark V page? Oowoon 05:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think that if at all possible once the game is out, that a Green/Halo 1 Style Master Chief done in Halo:Reach should be used as the pic. Ie. A halo Reach Spartan wearing all Mark V compnents (not variant compnents) just my thought. I'm really glad that they brought back this helmet in Halo:Reach, I think it looks really badass. Cheers, Rimnek 015 21:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Strong here. This is the most accurate version of the Mark V armour that we have and are going to have, in terms of canonicity and in pure aesthetics. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: If the pic is done with the correct color and permutations, making it canon accurate, then I don't see why not.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree as well. Going further, look at the massive picture showing the majority of the Spartan armor permuations, and find the Mark V helmet. Further towards the right, just above the ODST shoulder pauldron and immediately to the right of the Military Police helmet variant line, there is a large pauldron title "MJOLNIR Mark V." This pauldron is the exact same one that Carter-A259 wears on his right shoulder. :: - Using the most up-to-date version makes perfect sense. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So going forward logically, take the Mark V helmet, attach these pauldrons, and keep the default chest piece, knee guards, and wrist armor setup, and color it olive-green, and you have the canon-accurate, standard MJOLNIR Mark V suit. Sure enough, this appears to be what John-117 is wearing in that cryotube easter egg in the closing cinematic of the level "Pillar of Autumn." If someone can create that image in their character model, and post it here, then we will be in business. --Exalted Obliteration 02:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The problem is we don't know which knee guards to use. The default ones look way too small and are always grey. We know otherwise though, Mark V helmet, Mark V shoulders, default chest, no wrist, no utility, Gold visor, but the knee guards are iffy... Alex T Snow 09:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :We could just use the default ones and assume the differences to the original are only due to graphical upgrades. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) One can see an even better view of S-117 in Halo: Reach style graphics if you look at the picture in the temporary history section of the start menu. The armor color might be unique though... closest seems to be Sage, not Olive. Matt 2108 09:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's another good pic, but unless you want his Halo 3 colour, olive seems better, and the colour in the Temp History pic is very close to olive if it isn't olive. The lighting in The Armoury is always weird, look at olive in game, get in a Warthog turret or something, they're nearly identical. Alex T Snow 11:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) What technological Tier does the MK V belong to? I personally think it belongs in either 2 or 3 because it is the humans most advanced piece of hardware and thus probably on par with the body armor of the Covenenant e.g. Sanghelli Combat Harness and Brute Power Armor, i'm pretty sure these armors are both Tier 2 so I want to know what the Mk V is. What do you guys think it is? REach Out 10:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say that the Mark V is Tier 2, but barely. The tiers are meant to represent the society as a whole - having a few very specialised, rare and expensive pieces of technology more advanced than that which is used overall does not make the UNSC a Tier 2 civilisation yet. We know 343 GS classed it as a Class Two combat skin, so it is on par with at least some Forerunner technology, no matter how basic. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : : : :I absolutely agree, i never said the UNSC were tier 2 but i thought that the humans should at least have 1 thing within the tier 2 tech level because it just dosen't seem fair. But i agree with you saying the UNSC as a whole is still Tier 3. :REach Out 12:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Replica picture Color is way off... should be Sage or Olive. Also, not sure why the grenadier knee guards are being used instead of default. Matt 2108 23:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) An excellent question. Perhaps the user who posted the image thought that the default knee guards don't resemble the Halo 1 character model enough, and felt that using the Grenadier knee guards would look better. I also believe that leaving the default knee guards and putting the olive color would make the model complete. Those discrepancies aside, that character model '''is the standard MJOLNIR Mark V model, albeit made to fit the smaller figure of an adult SPARTAN-III. As for the knee guards, a person must keep in mind that when it comes to visually updating/revising the appearance of something in the Halo universe, it is always subject to a significant amount of creator-employed alteration and even redoing, and that version supersedes the original, aesthetically and graphically primitive iteration. That person made a mistake with the knee guards; if they had kept the default, than it would have been perfect. Putting on the Grenadier knee guards renders this model innaccurate and incomplete. Just because it looks superficially similar does not make it the same. There is no evidence whatsoever from the book FoR stating that the SPARTAN-IIs' employed variant components to their newly-issued Mark V armor. The Mark V body in Halo: Reach is simply the armor being visually updated and revised/finalized for the Halo story, which therefore renders the specific appearance and form of the Halo 1 Mark V depiction as outdated and irrelevant. Many features were abandoned from that, including the seemingly fully-armored boots, the flat stomach plate, the ammo belt, and even the structure and shape of the backpack itself. On a side note, the graphical and aesthetic updating and revisions done by Bungie have been completely subject to the unpredictable whims of their artists and designers, regardless of how different the retconned versions are from their predecessors. --Exalted Obliteration 01:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I put a description of what a proper replica should be on the page already, let me know if you disagree with it, and whoever can, please make a picture. Alex T Snow 07:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your description is perfect; well done, Alex T Snow. I've noticed that if one looks carefully at the Halo 1 Mark V model and cross-referrence it with the current one, there are a huge number of commonalities between them that go beyond mere broad aesthetics. For starters, the original model's knee guards, though looking flat, are nevertheless shaped in a manner that suggests that they somewhat wrap around the knee in a shape not that dissimilar from their counterparts in Reach. Though the shape isn't an exact match, for Halo: Reach's updated graphics and aesthetics, it is a good match nevertheless, for the knee guard were always meant to be separate from the lower leg sections, and changing their shape to match the armor model is a logical decision. Even the armored boots match well; near-final concept art for Halo 1 had there being an armored structure that covers the top of the boot going to a metallic bar over the heal, and the implication that the front part of the boot was more flexible than the rest. Given the first game's graphical and practical limitations, this didn't translate so well. But if you look closely at the in-game model, the boots do possess a dark metallic piece on top connected to an identically-colored framing on the top going to the back, with the standard olive color immediately beneath it. The outlines of the dark and olive colored parts suggest some kind of segmentation, with the front part being flexible. Judging from what they did for Reach, the same structure, despite its differences from the original model, matches up very well; an armored plate covering the solid structure of most of the boot, a metal bar over the heel, and a flexible front part of the boot. The rest of the armor matches up like a dream, and even the backpack does, though concessions were made for commonalities with the Marks IV and VI, it still matches up very well. This, in my opinion, is an example of Bungie doing their visual updating that worked very well. --Exalted Obliteration 01:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) While I agree about everything else you've said, I still have to disagree about the kneeguards. I personally think the Grenadier kneeguards are closer to the original ones than the default kneeguards, because: They connect to the lower leg armour While not being flat, they still cover up the knees like the original ones The default ones are too small, don't connect to the leg and pretty much look nothing like the originals. These are just my opinions, but at least take them into consideration. Spartan T96 22:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, are you looking at the Mark V from Halo:CE? The knee guards aren't supposed to be connected, and are really small and more or less square, please reread Exalted Obliteration's description of the knee guards. Alex T Snow 04:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, they might have MEANT to be seperate, but they're not. They ARE connected - and I don't remember mentioning anything about them not being square. The new default ones aren't. Although I will admit, looking at the originals again, they are smaller than Grenadier, but still a lot bigger than the default ones. I even took a photo to show you. - Spartan T96 05:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, in fairness we have almost no pictures of the CE Mark V anywhere, and looking at that picture I would actually say Gungnir is the closest, in size and shape, and how they stick out at that angle at the top. Thanks for the pic. Alex T Snow 05:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. And anyway, for all I know, there could be an official Mark V kneeguard permutation higher up in the ranks, although I doubt it. - Spartan T96 05:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I think the default knee pads are out simply because they don't change color to match the rest of the armor. It just looks strange. Personally, I think the FJ/PARA knees are actually the most fitting. Granted, the shape is different, but the have the same basic funcationality. Like the CE kneeguards, they look connected from a standing position, but separate as the knees bend. They also don't wrap around the leg as the Gungnir knees do. Also, if you look at the older renders of the "default" Noble Six, it looks like the FJ/PARA knees were going to be the default. It might be better to just leave the kneeguards out of the proposed remake altogether, though since none of them are exact. Haylow1 09:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Just let people do whatever they want, and keep personal opinion out of the main article. (I know I must sound like a hipocrate, but it's true.) - Spartan T96 21:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough, they do all look like they could be the right ones in their own way. Alex T Snow 00:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) "Many features were abandoned from that, including the seemingly fully-armored boots, the flat stomach plate, the ammo belt, and even the structure and shape of the backpack itself." I'd say the ammo belt is a seperate addition to Master Chief's Mark V, just like with many of the additional ammo pouches in Halo: Reach such as Tactical/Recon or Tactical/LRP. This is just my own thought but MC's ammo belt looks like it is part of that black pouch on his back which is attatched just like how an armour ability is; so the belt itself could be pulled out of the black pouch and strapped tightly around MC's lowerwaist with ammo pockets then attatched to the belt. Makes sense to me. The flat stomach plate is still in the Reach model, but it seems to have been turned upside down. In response to many of the comments about the knee pads, it seems to me the default knee pads are default Mk. V just graphically different. They need a bit of colour though... dunno why Bungie left that out. The Reach model is just a graphically buffed Mk. V but in its default state it lacks the shoulder armour and the helmet for multiplayer reasons. Well that's the end of my nerdy anaylsis about small details of the Mark V. -- Joshua 029 19:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Just got a couple general questions about MJOLNIR armor 1. Do the "sun-blocking visors" serve any purpose? (I mean the visor thing on the basic MJOLNIR armor that MC wears, also found on Scout variant). They seem redundant as the face plate (the "glass" part) already automatically polarizes to prevent glare from light to be an issue. Sorry for my incorrect term usage, I can't think of the correct ones right now XD. 2. On some chest pieces like Multi-threat or HP/Halo there are canisters and such strapped to the chest, what are they? They look like ammo/grenades to me, but then your chest seems like a terrible place to store that kind of stuff. Though I know nothing about real life weapons so I could be wrong.Bman3k 09:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC)